Attending sporting and other events in a stadium or other forum is an important recreational activity for many people. Frequently, such an event takes up a large block of time including travel to and from the venue, parking, eating, and/or tail-gating in addition to attending the sporting or other event.
Because of the large number of people attending such events, traffic and parking are frequently a problem for attendees. For example, someone attending such an event may have to decide between going very early to obtain parking near the venue or going later, closer to the starting time of the event, and parking farther away from the venue. In many cases, an event attendee may end up walking a significant distance from a parking place to the event venue.
Additionally, the seating in many sports arenas, stadiums and other venues is frequently bench seating to accommodate the large number of attendees. While providing a large occupant capacity, bench seating can also be uncomfortable, particularly over the extended time periods that sporting events and other large-arena events may last. Bench seating typically lacks any back support or cushioning to increase attendee comfort.
For these reasons, event attendees with tickets for bench seating frequently bring with them a portable seat that will rest on, and may be attached to, a bench seat. These portable seats may provide both a seat back and a seat cushion to enhance the comfort of the event attendee.